It is desirable, in field emission devices, to achieve uniform emission current from groups of electron emitters. Uniform emission current is useful for achieving uniform brightness between pixels in a field emission display. Prior art methods of achieving uniform emission current include the use of resistive ballasting. The use of resistive ballasting introduces several extra processing steps in the fabrication of a field emission device, which increases the cost of producing a field emission device. Also, the use of resistive ballasting substantially increases drive voltage and power consumption for a given current density.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of providing uniform emission current from a group of electron emitters. Additionally, there exists a need for a method of ballasting a field emission device without the use of resistive ballasting.